Aranel
by Alanic
Summary: How is our favorite elf doing as a parent? Just a short drabble about Eowyn and Legolas as first time parents.


This is just a little drabble which continues the story of Legolas and Eowyn. Not a long one but just a little snippet. Hope you enjoy it!

Nothing belongs to me and no money will be made or exchanged.

Aranel

Tiny legs wobbled across the floor, his arms outstretched in anticipation of his father's embrace. The small elfling toddled across the floor squealing in glee as strong arms clasped him and the soft familiar voice praised him. Aranel giggled as his round baby belly was tickled and he wiggled around until he was set back on his cubby feet for the trek back to his mother.

This routine was repeated a number of times before Eowyn wrinkled her nose, a faint familiar odor wafting its way to her nose. Knowing Legolas was probably already aware of the needed diaper change; she sent their son back to his father and got up to prepare some food.

"Wait a minute."

"It's your turn." She threw over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

"But I just changed him."

"That was first thing this morning; I have changed him twice since then."

Legolas scowled good naturedly as he swept Aranel off his feet and retreated to the child's room. "How can someone so cute and sweet smell this bad?" He said to his son as he removed the rancid nappy.

His hand reached out for the damp cloth that was supposed to be there and met only empty surface. His other hand was busy holding two struggling little feet up as he glanced around trying to find what he needed. _"Nothing!" _He thought in consternation.

"Eowyn!" He called but got no reply.

"_How can she always manage to disappear the minute I need help?"_ He thought in irritation.

He looked at the squirming elfling who was now reacting towards the mess between his little legs.

"No Aranel!" He cried as he tried to grasp the little one's hands before they got dirty. Even his elven reflexes could not intercept the disastrous intent and now brown goo was being waved in the air. He made a grab for those messy hands and managed catch one but the other was almost to his mouth.

"Aranel stop!" He almost yelled as he managed to intercept that one before the baby tasted the mess but the other hand was now free to wipe itself along his arm. He looked around wildly for something he could use to stop this disaster.

"There!' His salvation was just on the other side of the changing table. "A blanket!"

He reached over his child trying to nab the blanket and wrap him up in it when a warm liquid hit him in the face.

A creative elven curse sounded from the baby's room so Eowyn decided it was time to help her besieged mate.

The sight that met her eyes stopped her in her tracks and laughter escaped her lips.

Her strong elven warrior husband, not to mention royal, was being soundly bested by a small year old child. Between the brown mess being smeared on his arm and the urine running off his chin, she could not hold her laughter.

The sound of his wife's giggles brought his head up. "A little help would be appreciated." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Eowyn took her time getting over to the changing table all the time smiling at her messy mate.

"Why do these things never happen to you?"

"Oh they do, once." She responded as she reached for the towels folded on the shelf below and pulled out a fluffy one and deftly wrapped her messy squirming son securely in it, effectively pinning his arms and legs down.

As Aranel struggled in her arms, Legolas grabbed another towel and began to try to clean himself up.

"It looks like baths for both of you." She said still trying unsuccessfully to hide her mirth.

Legolas glared at her through his one good eye but slowly a smile spread across his face and soon both were laughing.

"I think I shall paint a picture of you like this."

"Over my dead body."

"Had you continued as you were that might have been the result." Both looked at each other and laughter again erupted.

He went to hug his wife but she wrinkled her nose and put their now complaining child in his arms.

"Off to the baths."

"Yes mother." He replied sweetly.

Just then a grubby little hand escaped and slapped him on the side of the head.

"By the Valar!" Legolas swore as he headed out of the room to the bath.

Eowyn just shook her head and turned to clean up the mess made by her two boys.

The end….for now.


End file.
